O Final SasuSaku
by and3car
Summary: Bem, o título diz tudo, é uma versão do final do casal SasuSaku, por isso quem esteja contra do casal, provavelmente não vai gostar. È um final impossível, mas que eu até gostava que acontecesse. Entrem, leiam e comentem. One-shot


**O Final SasuSaku**

Finalmente os antigos camaradas combateram. Os dois jaziam no chão, afastados apenas por alguns metros. Os dois partiriam de este mundo não havia dúvidas nisso, o combate intenso levará todas as forças que possuíam e até aquelas que não lhe pertenciam: no caso de Sasuke, controlou o poder da raposa de nove caudas e uso-o contra o seu hospedeiro; no caso de Naruto, no último golpe conseguiu libertar os poderes dados por Itachi, abrindo os olhos de Sasuke. Ele compreendeu que Itachi deu a vida não só pela aldeia, mas também por seu irmão, para que ele vivesse num local sem guerras, feliz e reconstruindo o clan. Sasuke tinha percebido tarde de mais, o ultimo golpe fora mortal, seria ele o primeiro a partir.

-" Que idiota…"- Pensou Sasuke – Perdi a oportunidade de ter tudo… Desculpa Itachi, foi tão tolo… Agora é tarde…Tarde de mais…"

Naruto tenta arrastar-se pelo chão, não consegue, a fraqueza não o permitia continuar.

- Eu ajudo-te.

Olha para cima, Sakura tinha chegado, nem sequer a tinha sentido, tão mal que estava. Ela levanta-o sem cuidadosamente e deita-o ao pé do amigo.

- Eu disse-te…ah,ah,… que morreríamos juntos…se…ah,ah…lutássemos – Sorrindo debilmente para o amigo.

Sasuke vira a cabeça e responde-lhe:

- Idiota…Não devias orgulhar-te disso, cof,cof – O sangue irrompeu pela boca dele.

- Parem os dois, necessitam das forças para--

- Não – Corta o Naruto – Nós sabemos…ah… Que é tarde de mais – Ele olha para o companheiro, os seus olhos estavam a branquear-se e fechar-se, os dele começaram a fazer o mesmo.

- Não…- As mãos de Sakura brilham de chakra e pousam levemente nos peitos feridos – Para mim não é tarde.

Sakura sentia as forças fugir-lhe rapidamente, fui necessário uma grande quantidade e controlo de chakra para manter os espíritos ligados aos corpos e agora começava a tratar as feridas profundas de ambos. Tremia de debilidade, a cabeça estava cada vez mais pesada e o sono surgia devagarinho. Levou algum tempo, mas conseguiu. A respiração deles estava constate e tranquila, as feridas cicatrizadas, continuavam fracos, mas viveriam.

Sakura, fraca, deita-se no meio deles, tinha frio, o calor que irradiava dos corpos quentes confortava-a um pouco.

- Finalmente estamos juntos - Segura a mão de cada um, sorrindo, olha para a esquerda – Obrigado Naruto, cumpriste a tua promessa…huf, huf…mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Obrigado – Vira-se para a direita – Sasuke… Obrigado por tudo o que me destes, huf… e desculpa…Huf… não ter te contado, mas não te preocupes…Huf… Agora podes recuperar o tempo perdido e cumprir os teus objectivos.

Vira-se agora para o céu estrelado.

- Sabem rapazes, as estrelas estão tão brilhantes… Parece quando acampamos ao pé do lago Ryu –– Fecha os olhos, o perto das mãos afrouxa - Quem me dera que o tempo tivesse parado naquela altura…

Uma estrela cadente surge no céu, uma vida tinha partido deste mundo.

Sasuke acorda, o primeiro que vê é o céu, pela cor diria que estava quase amanhecer. Sentia-se aturdido, fraco, mas ao ver ao seu lado puxou todas que tinha para sentar-se. Sakura e Naruto repousavam ao seu lado, ao vê-los lembra-se da noite anterior, o combate, a verdade e por fim, a morte. Julgava ter morrido, aliás, lembra-se de fechar os olhos e ver a luz de que falam, porém sentiu alguém o chamava, era uma voz suave e conheci-a perfeitamente, era Sakura, deixou-se guiar por ela e voltar à vida. Ela tinha-o salvo e também a Naruto, que começava espreguiçar-se e sentar-se.

- Hum…? – Naruto mexia as mãos e deu-se um beliscão na bochecha – Estou vivo?

- Sim – Confirmou-lhe Sasuke e olhando-a continua – Ela salvou-nos.

É então que Naruto, olha ao lado, ela estava pálida, mas serena com um sorriso afável. Ele conhecia essa expressão. Já a tinha visto uma vez na cara da avó Chiyo e nunca mais a queria ver, muito menos nela.

- O que tens? – Pergunta Sasuke ao ver Naruto a chorar.

- Uma vez, Sakura-chan disse-me que ninjutsu medico é uma ciência, não uma cura milagrosa – Agarra a mão dela que ainda o segurava – Nos estávamos praticamente mortos, a medicina não chegaria para nos salvar.

- Que queres dizer?! – Sasuke começava exasperar-se, podia sentir a mão fria dela na sua, a amargura de Naruto, mas mesmo assim, não queria acreditar.

- Tu não viste, mas avó Chiyo usou uma técnica, transferência de energia, para reviver Gaara, mas… em troca deu a vida. Sakura-chan fez o mesmo, era a única forma de nos salvar.

- Não! Mentira! Ela não pode estar… - Utiliza o Sharigan, não vê qualquer rastro de chakra no corpo dela, as lágrimas correm nas faces – Não…

Choraram algum tempo ao seu lado, ainda com as mãos seguradas, só quando o sol já brilhava fortemente é que sabiam que era hora de partir.

Ambos queriam levar-lha, no entanto Naruto sabia que ela preferiria que fosse Sasuke, por isso o deixou. Apenas deu um beijo na mão dela e pousou-a sobre ela. Sasuke coloca a mão dela ao lado da outra e beija-a levemente nos lábios gelados. Porque só entendia as coisas quando era tarde de mais? Primeiro Itachi, agora ela… A vida dava-lhe oportunidades e ele desperdiçava-as todas, merecia mesmo morrer por ser tão tolo.

Partiram em ruma à aldeia em completo silêncio.

Na aldeia foram recebidos com precaução, afinal Sasuke era um criminoso procurado, mas mesmo assim, só o levaram à prisão quando ele entregou o corpo ao amigo. O funeral realizou-se no dia seguinte, inúmeras pessoas apareceram, ninjas, professores, médicos, enfermeiras, doentes, antigos doentes, familiares e amigos. Até o próprio Naruto surpreendeu-se ao ver a mutidão, não esperava ver tantos. A hokage mostrava-se bastante abatida, no fim disse em particular à Naruto que depois aparecesse no seu escritório. Naruto acenou afectivamente, pouco depois lá compareceu.

A hokage não estava sozinha, Sasuke também lá estava, este tinha tido uma licença especial dado o desejo de Sakura que ele estivesse no funeral, contudo lá não disse uma única palavra.

- Sentem-se - Ordenou a Hokage.

Sentaram-se e ela prosseguiu:

- Primeiro eu quero falar da tua situação Sasuke. És acusado inúmeros crimes que te podem levar a uma condena de morte ou pelo menos eterna.

Sasuke continuo silencioso, mas Naruto contestou:

- Não! Ele não é totalmente culpado dos seus actos, vocês sabem disso! Aceito que ele tenha o seu castigo, mas não eterno nem muito menos a morte!

- Acalma-te Naruto, eu sei perfeitamente a situação dele. Ele não nos serve morto, nem merece tanto, preso… nem sequer temos prisões, por causa do caos de Pain. O castigo por agora, será trabalho comunitário, reconstruir o que ele de alguma forma ajudou a destruir e sua herança ser-lhe-á retirada, para pagar prejuízos ocasionados. Quanto à condena depois disto, terei em conta que fostes misericordioso com os teus inimigos, que fostes manipulado ao longo do tempo e claro, ainda tens outras obrigações a assumir.

- Obrigações?

- Eu realmente não estou de acordo com isto, mas… - Entrega um envelope à Sasuke - Eu prometi.

Sasuke agarra o envelope, vira-o,"**Para Sasuke**" conhecia a letra.

- Sakura…?

- Hu-hu – Confirma Tsunade – Ela deixou-ma antes de partir. Eu não creio que és de confiança, mas Sakura disse-me que esta era tua última oportunidade, que não a desperdiçarias. Mas aviso-te: Farei todos os possíveis para que os desejos dela se cumpram, mas se ver que tu não és responsável, eu próprio acabo contigo!

Sasuke, matutava, do que ela estava a falar? Ultima oportunidade? Ele não tinha nenhuma, nem merecia, fora cruel, maquiavélico e egoísta. Destruíra tudo o que o irmão salvara, matara-o e matara a Sakura também. Não merecia nada, não abriria o envelope.

- HEY! – Interrompendo os pensamentos dele - Do que estas a espera de abrir a carta?

- Não a mereço – Entregando-a de volta.

- Idiota! – Naruto agarra a carta, já nas mãos de Tsunade – Será que nunca aprendes a aproveitar o que a vida te dá?

Rasga o envelope e começa a ler a carta.

- Sakura-chan… – Diz finalmente Naruto quando acaba de ler.

Sasuke retira-lhe a folha das mãos.

- Lê-a – Ordena Tsunade – É hora de assumires responsabilidades das tuas acções.

Sasuke começa a ler.

_**Querido Sasuke**_

_**Espero que estejas bem, escrevo-te isto momentos antes de partir atrás de Naruto. Sei que não vou voltar, tenho medo, afinal sou medica e vi a morte em inúmeros doentes, contudo não é isso o que mais temo. És tu quem me preocupas, sei que quando voltares a casa não terás as forças suficientes para continuar, tens demasiado peso nos teus ombros e não vai ser fácil mesmo que os teus crimes sejam perdoados. A aldeia toda estará contra ti, serás sempre motivo de desconfiança para o resto da tua vida. Mas não desistas. Naruto sabe o que é isso e ajudar-te-á (não é Naruto? Sim, eu sei que também estas a ler esta carta, aliás aposto que foste o primeiro a ler, não foi?) além disso, lembro-me perfeitamente que tinhas ambições, uma já cumpristes, e outra… Bem, acho melhor tu veres com os teus próprios olhos (Casa nº7). Desculpa não ter contado antes, na altura pensei que não era o momento certo, estavas cego de vingança. Mas agora precisas de um motivo para viver e não só isso, já não és um vingador solitário, és agora o pilar deles visto que vou partir. Esta é a última oportunidade que te é dada, sei que não a desperdiçaras. Obrigada por tudo, a ti Naruto por seres sempre o meu melhor amigo e manteres a tua promessa até o fim, a ti Sasuke, por este amor tão grande e doce e por me dares o melhor presente da minha vida. Nunca me arrependerei de os ter conhecido e amado. **_

_**Despeço-me para sempre, Haruno Sakura.**_

Ao ver que ele tinha acabado de ler, Tsunade continua:

- Tens licença de tirar o dia para visitares a casa nº7, serás acompanhado pelo meu guarda de confiança, tu, Naruto.

- Sim, mas o que tem lá?

- Hum…Acho melhor verem por vocês. Agora, desapareçam daqui!

Eles partem em direcção à casa nº7, como a aldeia fora totalmente destruída, as casas construídas foram numeradas pela ordem de construção pelo que não chegar foi muito difícil chegar à dita casa.

- Fazes ideia do que Sakura planeava? – Inquere Sasuke, enquanto dirigiam-se para lá.

- Nem ideia – Nega Naruto – Sakura-chan e eu não nos víamos assim muito. Eu tinha os treinos e as missões, ela os turnos no hospital e também missões. Sempre que lhe pedia um encontro, ela sempre dizia que estava ocupada.

Detêm-se à frente dum portão onde, em letra bem grande, podia ler-se: nº7.

Olham um para o outro, Naruto acena afectivamente com um ligeiro movimento da cabeça, Sasuke respira fundo e toca a campainha.

Ding-Dong ressoa pela casa.

Esperam ansiosos, nada, nem um som. Tocam novamente.

Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong

- Que pensam que estão fazendo? Parem com isso! Já lá vou ter! – A voz provinha de cima, eles olharam, mas já não a viram na janela.

Em instantes, puderam ouvir uns passos aproximar-se, o dono deles abre a porta. Era uma velha, mesmo muito velha. A cara parecia uma passa murcha de tantas rugas, era pequena e magra, cabelo branco amarrado numa bola no topo do crânio, o seu vestido preto simples mostrava o seu luto.

- Idiotas! Agora que quase conseguia pôr-lhos a dormir, vem vocês fazer barulho e… - A mulher abre os olhos muito espantada – Assim, que já viestes Uchiha.

Sasuke, não a conhecia, mas também não estranho que o reconhecessem, ele era único Uchiha vivo e era um criminoso procurado, é mais do que normal.

- Venho por…- Tira carta do bolso.

- Sim, já sei. Venham – A velha começa subir pelas escadas.

- Enquanto estiver viva, te ajudarei. Penso que não terás experiência nenhuma no assunto e claro, não creio que fiques livre muito tempo, tens uma condenação a cumprir.

Os rapazes, estavam confusos, será que velha já estava senil? O que dizia não fazia muita lógica, ajudar? Em que?

Param à frente de um quarto, este à primeira vista não tinha nada de especial, fora um berço e no chão um colchão com padrão de estrelas, de tons azuis e rosa suaves. Nele, brincava um bebe, com um carrinho. A velha pega nele ao colo e dá-o ao Sasuke dizendo:

- Chama-se Itachi.

Sasuke pega nele cuidadosamente. O pequenito olhava-o com curiosidade, os olhos verdes e grandes analisava-o, os olhos dela. O cabelo negro, ainda curto, cobria-lhe a cabecinha, o cabelo dele próprio, que herdara da mãe, tal como o seu irmão. Agora, o bebé esticava a mãozinha rechonchuda para tocar no seu rosto, Sasuke segura-a, era suave, tal como a da mãe.

Naruto olha-o espantado:

- Como? – Era o único que conseguia balbuciar.

Sasuke fica repentinamente vermelho:

- Á tempo atrás, eu e Sakura encontramo-nos. Ela estava numa missão à procura de plantas medicinais. Partira sozinha e também eu estava só, quando nos encontramos. Ela queria que eu voltasse, mas rejeitei-a. Depois, ela insistiu à força, combati com ela, admiti que tinha melhorado, porém não o suficiente. Ela ficou ferida, não a podia deixar só, à noite, na floresta, assim ficamos os dois juntos e…

- E… - Tenta continuar Naruto.

- Tu já sabes, ok?! – Berra o envergonhado Sasuke.

- Sim, sei… - Olhando para o bebé – Mas, não entendo. Eu nunca a vi com bebé nenhum, nem muito menos grávida.

- Acho que eu te posso responder a isso – Diz a velhota – Sakura tive um parto prematuro, pelo que não estive muito tempo grávida, depois, usava jutso para esconder a gravidez, por último vocês levavam algum tempo sem se verem. É normal não a teres visto.

- Mas, porque ela esconder?

- Grávida de um traidor, ainda por cima Uchiha, o que esperavas? E além disso, muitos quereriam apoderar-se deles só para obterem os seus olhos. Não podia correr riscos, apenas eu, a Hokage e Shizune sabíamos.

- Já vejo… - Reflectindo, ainda pergunta – Quem é você?

- Sou a nana de Sakura, com a morte dos pais dela, sou o único que sobra da família dela – Olha seriamente para Sasuke – Como vês, és a única esperança deles. Estou velha e fraca, não sou capaz de os defender num futuro, onde alguém desejara novamente o poder dos Uchiha. Só tu e ele, são capazes de os defender.

- Deles? – Pergunta Sasuke.

Como se respondesse à pergunta, do berço ouve-se um choro. A idosa vai e retira um bebe, envolto em cobertor rosa.

- Esta é a Chiyo. Foram gémeos – Dá-a a Sasuke.

A pequenina, todavia tinha os olhos vermelhos, que o analisavam, era praticamente igual ao irmão fora as argolas nas orelhas e o laço vermelho que adornava o cabelo.

- É linda - Diz o pai babado, reflectindo acrescenta - São lindos.

- Sim, o são. Principalmente quando eles dormem. Não sabes o que te espera… - Acrescenta ainda – Então, aceitas cuidar deles?

- Claro – Olha-os carinhosamente, sorrindo – Eles são meus e dela. Não vou perder a minha última oportunidade.

- Óptimo – Sorri a velha.

Sasuke a partir dessa noite ficou ali a viver. Durante o dia trabalhava nas obras e de noite, cuidava-os da melhor forma possível, claro que Naruto, Tsunade, a nana e Shizune também o ajudavam. O treino com Orochimaru não fora fácil, mas em comparação a ser pai, era canja. As noites por vezes eram longas, com choros constantes; as fraldas eram malcheirosas e esse era o trabalho que ninguém se oferecia a fazer, pelo que o pobre Sasuke mudava inúmeras fraldas por dia; A chiyo era muito esquisita na comida, levando horas a comer; Itachi sempre que se irritava batia com a cabeça no chão, ou na parede, tornou-se habitual ter um galo ou dois na testa grande como a mãe; Os manos por vezes brigavam, tinham de ser separados por uns minutos; Cozinhar nunca fora o seu forte, agora sabia todas as receitas de papas, sopas e comidas que eles já podiam comer; O pior era quando estavam doentes, via-os tão débeis, davam dó só de olhar, principalmente nesses momentos desejava que ele tivesse morrido em vez dela, pelo menos Sakura saberia tratar perfeitamente deles. Nunca a esquecia, ela estava nos olhos profundos dos filhos, no sorrisinho tímido da Chiyo, ou na cara zangada de Itachi. Ela estava sempre ali, neles e no seu coração, afinal ela é a única que amou e amara para todo o sempre.

A história ainda não acabou, pouco depois da aldeia estar de volta como antes, Sasuke foi julgado. Cumpriria alguns anos de pena, tendo em conta que os seus actos até foram justificados e ele tinha o apoio da hokage e do novo herói nacional, Naruto.

Cumpriu a pena, com serenidade e paciência, era visitado por seus amigos e pelos filhos, pelo que os anos passaram num instante e ele viu-se livre, em pouco tempo, ao seu ver. Não lhe era permitido partir da aldeia sem licença, era alvo de duros comentários e olhares, como Sakura previra, mas não se importava, desde que os filhos e o seu recente afilhado, Minato, de olhos brancos como a mãe e cabelos rebeldes como o pai, fossem felizes e não sofressem por o seu passado, era feliz.

Por vezes, de noite, depois de um cansativo dia na esquadra da polícia, como chefe, e de deitar e contar uma história aos filhos, olha para a janela, no céu estrelado cai uma estrela e todas as vezes ele agradece:

- Obrigado pela oportunidade, não a desperdiçarei. Amo-te.

**FIM**

**Nota de autor**

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado deste oneshot. Fi-lo por um momento de revolta e ira, tudo por causa do capitulo 487, ODIEI a atitude de Sakura, ou seja o seu melhor amigo e seu eterno amor dizem que vão se matar um ao outro e ela o que faz? Confiar neles. QUE TRETA. Sinceramente, estou irritada da forma como o Kishimoto trata as raparigas deste manga, assim inventei um final em que pelo menos a Sakura fizesse algo especial e único. Sei que é um final impossível, mas não o quis de o deixar de fazer, prefiro ver ela morta fazendo algo útil do que só confiar. Obrigado por quem passou por aqui e quem comentou (se alguém comentar, claro, mesmo que seja criticas). ^_


End file.
